1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for the delivery of powder through a feed line utilizing a flexible bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powder paint is utilized in electrostatic finishing. The powder is normally received in drum containers such as a 30-gallon drum. Such drums are rigid, quite heavy and will typically weigh between 200-300 pounds each when filled. The powder in the drum must be transferred to a hopper for a spray booth. This is typically done by aspirating the powder that is in the drum to the hopper in the spray booth. Such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,623.
The drums typically arrive on a pallet. Then, it is necessary that the drums are typically rotated off the pallet, wherein the drums drop 3-4 inches to the floor. The drums are then moved to a suitable apparatus for transferring the powder, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,623. Such a method and apparatus is difficult to utilize ergonomically. In addition, the hard sided drums then provide for a problem for waste disposal. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art method and apparatus.